


Ceremonial.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, this isn't the best but I needed to stress write, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: With bloodied lips and sharp canines Kakashi smiles at the sight - it’s only for a night after all. In the past he had tried to shove it down, had never voiced that sin unlike the others (so many others) to the tombstones of his fallen comrades, but he’s dying now. He can have it just for a little bit. The air is hard to breath in, its too cold or maybe he’s too out of breath, and there’s clothe from his destroyed mask in his bloodied mouth but that’s okay. It’ll be over soon.Twisted fingers - Kakashi could actually see a bone poking out of one - reach up to touch but it’s too late.





	Ceremonial.

Green eyes, eyes far darker than they should be but what else did he suspect, look down upon him. With bloodied lips and sharp canines Kakashi smiles at the sight - it’s only for a night after all. In the past he had tried to shove it down, had never voiced that sin unlike the others (so many others) to the tombstones of his fallen comrades, but he’s dying now. He can have it just for a little bit. The air is hard to breath in, its too cold or maybe he’s too out of breath, and there’s clothe from his destroyed mask in his bloodied mouth but that’s okay. It’ll be over soon. 

Twisted fingers - Kakashi could actually see a bone poking out of one - reach up to touch but it’s too late. It’s always been too late when it comes to him and relationships no matter what kind. A master, a thief, of a thousand jutsus and a child prodigy yet Kakashi can never be there for someone until they’re dead. How he must be laughed at and it’s well deserved. 

She’s speaking to him about what he needs to do. Always so practical Sakura had become along with being only one who hadn’t left (no, that had been him despite the heavy weight of Obito’s words about scum and friendship that Kakashi carried upon himself since his friend’s death) and had someone had told Kakashi that back when team seven was together he wouldn’t haven’t believed them. 

One hand grasps his twisted hand (he must be farther gone then he had realized  
or somehow had fallen asleep but you shouldn’t feel pain in your dreams) and she keeps it. Sakura holds his hand as he is dying as though he was her responsibility instead of her being his. Her other hand is dripping and it it slips past his wet lips. It isn’t till she’s in his mouth that Kakashi realizes her fingers were red from juice not blood. 

“You have to eat,” Sakura tells him because once a medic nin always a medic nin. Her fingers pull out of his mouth unlike the seeds she held in her palm earlier. Her juicy fingers stroke his mole while her other hand holds his broken one - the one he couldn’t touch her with, the one he wasn’t able to hold her own hand when she died. 

With a mouth full of seeds, blood, and clothe Kakashi croaks out apology after apology. He begs for forgiveness that he never should have to ask for and Sakura just shakes her head. Her pink hair swaying was the only thing pretty in field of corpses and dying masked men. 

“Eat, Kakashi.” A pause then in a lighter tone, “Don’t you know it’s rude to talk with your mouth full? Just because you’re dying doesn’t mean you have to stoop to Naruto’s level.” 

Kakashi does because this was a dream but how could he deny her anymore? Had he not thought he’s dying now, he has only one night, so what was the point in denying himself a little bit of relief before he’s judged? Whether it be from his departed ones or beings higher than humans. And Sakura smiles wide and as bright as the moon itself at Kakashi as he dies because he can be with her now. 

(He was the only that would be.)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for anyone who follows me for a fandom I write that isn't Naruto. I'm stressed and I'm taking that stress out by writing.


End file.
